Recorded Attacks
* This is a list of all zombie attacks throughout history in the book The Zombie Survival Guide and also true accounts from other sources by Max Brooks. Accounts from societies with an oral history have been more difficult to acquire. Too often these stories have been lost when their societies have fragmented as a result of war, slavery, natural disasters, or simply the corruption of international modernization. Who knows how many stories, how much vital information-perhaps even a cure-has been lost through the centuries. Even in a society as information-savvy as our own, only a fraction of total outbreaks are reported. This is due in part, to various political and religious organizations that have sworn to keep all knowledge of the living dead secret. It is also due to ignorance of a zombie outbreak. Those who suspect the truth but fear for their credibility will, in most cases, withhold the information. These events are listed in the chronological order of their occurrence, not discovery. Note: Word for word transcriptions from The Zombie Survival Guide violate copyright policy, and will be reverted. *60,000 B.C., Katanda, Central Africa *3000 B.C., Hieraconpolis, Egypt *500 B.C., Africa *329 B.C., Afghanistan *212 B.C., China *121 A.D., Fanum Cocidi, Caledonia (Scotland) *140-41 A.D., Thamugadi, Numidia (Algeria) *156 A.D., Castra Regina, Germania (Southern Germany) *177 A.D., Nameless Settlement near Tolosa, Aquitania (SW France) *700 A.D., Frisia, the Netherlands *850 A.D., Unknown Province in Saxony (Northern Germany) *1073 A.D., Jerusalem *1253 A.D., Fiskurhofn, Greenland *1281 A.D., China *1523 A.D., Oaxaca, Mexico *1554 A.D., South America *1579 A.D., Central Pacific *1583 A.D., Siberia *1587 A.D., Roanoke Island, North Carolina *1611 A.D., Edo, Japan *1690 A.D., The Southern Atlantic *1762 A.D., Castries, St. Lucia, The Caribbean *1807 A.D., Paris, France *1824 A.D., Southern Africa *1839 A.D., East Africa *1848 A.D., Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming *1852 A.D., Chiapas, Mexico *1867 A.D., The Indian Ocean * 1869 A.D., Grand Canyon, Arizona Territory *1882 A.D., Piedmont, Oregon *1888 A.D., Hayward, Washington *1893 A.D., Fort Louis Philippe, French North Africa *1901 A.D., Lu Shan, Formosa *1905 A.D., Tabora, Tanganyika, German East Africa *1911 A.D., Vitre, Louisiana *1913 A.D., Paramaribo, Surinam *1923 A.D., Colombo, Ceylon *1929 A.D., Kotzebue, Alaska *1942 A.D., The Central Pacific *1942-45 A.D., Harbin, Japanese Puppet State of Manchukuo (Manchuria) *1943 A.D., French North Africa *1947 A.D., Jarvie, British Columbia *1954 A.D., Than Hoa, French Indochina *1957 A.D., Mombasa, Kenya *1960 A.D., Byelgoransk, Soviet Union *1962 A.D., Unidentified Town, Nevada *1968 A.D., Eastern Laos *1971 A.D., Nong'ona Valley, Rwanda *1975 A.D., Al-marq, Egypt *1979 A.D., Sperry, Alabama *Oct. 1980 A.D., Maricela, Brazil *Dec. 1980 A.D., Juruti, Brazil *1984 A.D., Cabrio, Arizona *1987 A.D., Khotan, China *Dec. 1992 A.D., Joshua Tree National Monument, California *Jan. 1993 A.D., Downtown Los Angeles, California *Feb. 1993 A.D., East Los Angeles, California *Mar. 1994 A.D., San Pedro, California *Apr. 1994 A.D., Santa Monica Bay, California *1996 A.D., The Line of Control, Srinagar, India *1998 A.D., Zabrovst, Siberia *2001 A.D., Sidi-Moussa, Morocco *2002 A.D., St. Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands See also Separation canyon incident On the first Powell expedition through the Grand Canyon in 1869, an incident occurred when the exploring party separated after a series of hardships and dangers. Some weeks into their voyage into "the great unknown" as Powell put it, the members of his expedition grew desperate when the dangers mounted and food supplies ran desperately low. Running harrowing Rapids and falls on frail wooden boats, numerous portages, and constantly being enclosed by sheer narrow stone walls and no end in sight, three of Powell's party announced on August 28 that they had enough of this dangerous voyage and planned to attempt to hike out on foot. In Powell's words: "we come to a place that seems worse than any yet: to run it would be sure destruction. After supper, Captain Howland asks to talk with me. He, his brother, and William Dunn have determined to go no farther... Some tears are shed: each party thinks the other is taking the dangerous course." The three men hike up what is now known as Seperation Canyon while Powell and the rest of his party continue down the canyon in their boats. This tragedy is made worse by the fact that Powell and his expedition floated out of the Grand Canyon a day later, all alive and well, but the fate of the three hikers ended in death. When Powell inquired of their fate, he heard that the three were killed by Indians as they emerged from the canyons in a mistaken identity situation. Powell, in a subsequent trip, went to these Indians to learn more about what happened and met those who killed Dunn and the two Howland brothers. The Indians were apologetic and Powell accepted the news with grace and understanding. His official report was that the three were killed in a situation where they were mistaken for a group of white troublemakers, but the unofficial version is more grim. It is said that the Indians who slayed the three described them to Powell as stark raving mad: They emerged from the canyon in a ragged gait, their skin as grey as stone, covered with numerous and grievous open injuries, somewhat desiccated with no bleeding, and a hollow look in their eyes. Upon sight of the Indians, they moaned loudly, and charged after them in a clumsy manner. The Indians, realizing the nature of this "netherworld disease", killed them immediately, seeing they were already dead, and beyond hope. Powell, having observed something similar in an isolated incident during the Civil War, seemed to understand completely. No attempts were made to avenge their deaths, but the question remained as to what dreadful secret lurks in Seperation Canyon, as the cause of their infection remains a mystery. The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection From the Living Dead *Max Brooks Category:Zombie Researchers Category:The Zombie Survival Guide